


The Perfect Medicine

by sternenblumen



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Farmer Michele, Gift Fic, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenblumen/pseuds/sternenblumen
Summary: A migraine striking down Michele takes both her and Sam by surprise, but her husband does his very best to care for her.
Relationships: farmer/sam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Perfect Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girljen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girljen/gifts).



> This was written as a gift for [girljen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girljen/pseuds/girljen) (check out her stories, they're lovely); Farmer Michele is her OC. I'm really happy you like it, Jen!
> 
> I've actually never written Stardew Valley before! It was a great way to experiment and get out of the writing rut I've fallen into after Whumptober.
> 
> Comments and kudos or any other way to let me know if you liked it are very appreciated :).

“Morning, sweetheart!”

Michele's eyes shot open, and she was immediately assaulted by the bright light coming from the door, piercing through the darkness of her bedroom. She could not suppress a moan when her head reacted with vicious pain that clamped around her temples.

“You've slept late, I can't believe I'm actually awake earlier than you for once! I have even fed Peacho already – and I made pancakes!”

Her husband's cheerful voice was usually one of Michele's favourite sounds in the world but today, it battered against her ears with the force of a drum. It felt like a monumental effort to raise her own voice in response, and it was only a feeble “Sam ...” she produced.

However, it was enough to stop him in his tracks, and he was at her side in a flash. “What's the matter, Michele?” he asked anxiously. “Are you sick?”

She squeezed her eyes shut but extended her hand to him, and a second later it was in his warm grasp. “My head ...” she said hoarsely. “Migraine.” It was not a new experience for her – back in Zuzu City, they had been a rather regular event in her life. But she hadn't even noticed that she hadn't had any since moving to Pelican Town.

“Oh no,” Sam whispered, obviously making a huge effort to keep his voice down. “How bad is it? Do I need to get Harvey? What can I do?” He placed his free hand on her forehead with infinite care, as if he was worried she would break at the touch. “You're cool, though, I mean you're cool all the time because you're the coolest person I know, but I mean … You don't have a fever.”

Michele giggled helplessly at his rambling even if it made her teeth hurt, then squeezed his hand. “It's okay,” she assured him. “Maybe drop by the clinic later and ask Harvey for medication? I haven't had one for so long, I don't think I have any ...” She sighed. “Otherwise, just … sleep. Darkness. Quiet.”

She could hear the frown in his voice when he asked: “So you've had those before? Why didn't you tell me?” She made a noise, and he quickly checked himself. “Okay, right. Quiet. Sleep. Time for conversation later. Okay, then sleep, darling, I'll check on you later, alright?” He kissed her forehead, gave her hand another squeeze and then got up and left the room. The door clicked shut behind him, and blessed darkness enveloped her. She sighed and let herself sink deeper into the cushions. She did not look forward to that conversation – mostly because she could always just give Sam the same answer she always did: “Because I don't tell people things if I don't have a reason to.”, which he had learned to accept but she thought he still didn't fully understand. They were absolute polar opposites in this regard … But on the other hand, it was why they were such a good match, complementing each other. And it was something to worry about later, anyway. For now, she could only sleep and hope that by the time she woke up, the pain had let up.

* * *

Michele woke to the sound of soft footsteps and a cup set down on her night table. She blinked up at the ceiling – though it was dark, not even the slightest bit of light coming from the door, so she didn't really see anything – then turned her head to the side. “Sam,” she said softly, sleepily. Her head felt heavy, more stuffed with cotton than painful now, but she was still glad of the darkness and silence.

Sam froze, no more than a silhouette in the dark room, then carefully felt his way to the side of the bed and sank on his knees beside her, reaching for her hand and giving it a light squeeze. “Hey,” he said in a low voice, “how are you? I just wanted to bring you some water and the pills Harvey has given me.”

“Mmmm,” she murmured, “better. Mostly sleepy. A couple more hours, and I should be fine.” She tugged lightly at his hand. “Come lay with me?”

He resisted a bit, though he lay his other hand against her cheek, stroking it gently. “What about the work? I guess you won't be doing anything today, so I should--”

She tugged again. “I know you did what needs doing. Trust you. Now I need you.”

Sam laughed but hushed himself quickly. “You're very insistent.” He freed his hand from her grip, then rounded the bed, careful in the dark, and slipped under the covers on the other side. Pressing close against her back, his arms encircled her, and she leaned her head back against his shoulder with a content sigh. It took only a few more lazy blinks until her eyes drifted shut, and she was asleep again.

* * *

The third time she woke up, the pain was a distant echo, her limbs heavy and her body warm. There was a low rumble at her back, and she smiled when she realised it was Sam's snoring. It did not hurt, though, as the light vibrations rolled through her quickly and dissipated. Michele sighed and turned around, snuggling back into Sam's arms.

She dozed, on and off, until he stirred and opened his eyes. “Hey,” he murmured.

“Hey,” she returned, smiling.

“Do you feel better?”

“Yes, it's mostly gone.”

He heaved a deep sigh. “I'm glad.” He gave her a soft, swift kiss, then asked: “Can I turn on the light?”

Michele considered it and finally nodded. “Okay.” To be sure, she closed her eyes, though. The bedside lamp lit up, and she could see its warm shine through her eyelids. After a few moments, she carefully blinked one eye open. The light was too bright for a second but once she had blinked a few times, it was manageable. She repeated the process with the other eye, then finally looked at her husband who was watching her with open concern. “It's okay,” she told him.

Sam smiled and scooted closer again to wrap her in his arms. “That's really good ...” He gave her a short squeeze. “That was scary, you know. You sounded so weak and in so much pain ...”

She buried her face against his shoulder. “I'm sorry,” she said. “I just … didn't think of telling you. I'm used to dealing with them on my own, and I haven't had one in so long.”

He hushed her and gently kissed her hair. “It's alright. I just don't want to see you in pain.”

Michele bit back another apology and nodded. “I'll tell you more about what to do and what to look out for, so you can help, okay? And I'll go see Harvey, too, so I have some medication. But really, it's been the first one I had ever since coming here. I don't think it will happen again soon.”

“Good.” Sam sounded much better, less worried, and she smiled against his shoulder. He cared so much, and she loved that about him. “But right now, I prescribe lots of cuddles and staying in bed all day, so you can recover, and my poor heart can recover from the shock, too, alright?” He drew back to take her chin and raise her face for a deep kiss.

“That actually sounds like the perfect medicine,” she agreed with a sigh. “For both of us.”


End file.
